Wolf Children: Saito's Story
by Full Moon's Tears
Summary: Saito Fujii has always had and odd life, and if not being a wolf child wasn't enough to handle, he now has an Uncle! On a hunt Saito was suddenly tackled by an other wolf , chased down an mountain and then suddenly told that this man/wolf is his uncle. With an secretive mother and an human father, will this man be Saito's only chance to learn how to be an real wolf?


_CHAPTER 1_

The Long Lost,_ Uncle?_

The sound of the flowing river covered my presence perfectly, the smell of the rotting oak to my left masked my scent, now all I had to do was keep quite.I began to move closer to the deer that I been following for more than 3 and a half hours, I was not about to go home empty handed (or pawed if your very picky). It was time, if I didn't do it now, I would be too late. Just three more steps... NOW! , With all my strength I could gather I leaped out of the bush I had been behind, but even before I could get to my prey I was tackled myself. It was another wolf, by look of it, a male, He had a dark blue fur and a huge grey patch that stretched from his eye fur to to the underneath his tail , I had never seen him before, I used my hind legs to push him off, and to my surprise it work the huge wolf fell back, and I didn't stop to ask if he was okay.I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the side of the mountain, I looked back to see if I had lost him but my eye sight was blurred by the speed but I could still hear, a loud growl came from behind, it was him. I could see Hana's House (My Grandmother) I ran even faster.

When I arrived I burst though the door, Hana , My father and mother all stood when I came rushing in, Because of my instincts headed for my mother sensing her motherly aura and her wolf's smell I found her to be the safest and ran behind her, but not daring to turn back into my human form.

"Saito what is it?" my mother asked her voice was very soft and gentle

But before I could respond, the wolf that had been chasing me ran in, my father came and took my mother's place and stepped in front of me while my mother walked towards the strange wolf. She shifted into her wolf form, she was so pretty, don't get me wrong she was pretty when she was in her human form too, but it was my first time I had seen her as a wolf. Hana, who was in the corner let out a huge sigh of relief, she was looking straight at my mum and the wolf, and they were rubbing heads. The wolf looked at me, I coward even more behind my father, my mother turned to face me as well looking at me gently and swung her head side ward as if telling me to come to her, so I did but being very careful as too were I stepped, and as soon as I was close enough I ran towards my mother, she smiled at me and then moved and walked into my parents room, only to come back out in her human form a new set of clothes.

"Go and change back in your room Saito then come on back out when you're dressed I will explain everything" said my mother

Once I came though the wolf was now a man and he was sitting in my seat, but I wasn't about to challenge him about it and sat beside my father, the man just stared at me for awhile and then spoke to my family.

"So the rumors are true, Yuki you should have told me" said the stranger

"Well I would have if you got in contact once and awhile" My mother argued

They were completely ignoring me and I didn't like a strange guy on our territory

"MUM, WHO IS HE AND WHY IS HE HERE!" I yelled

"Saito there is no need to yell, Ame this is my son Saito, and your nephew"

"Wha…what nephew mom he's your brother, why have I just been told this"

"Sorry Saito but we have never had a chance to talk about it "

"Yuki it hurts that you haven't told him about me, tell you what, why don't you let me introduce myself first" my mother nodded and then went to go get the tea

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Ame and I am your mom's younger brother"

Now that I took a second glance he did kind of looked like mom, and he didn't look that scary, but I still did not trust him.

"Saito say hello" my father said with a stern look

"My name is Saito; it's nice to meet you also"

"It's nice to see you again Ame. How have you been?"

"Fine, you're looking good for your age Souhei"

"Well we all don't get the pleasure of prolonged ageing such as yourself and Yuki"

"Speaking of which, how have you been sister?"

"Good considering" My mother said while bringing the tea on an old wooden tray

"I can imagine the problems you face giving birth to Saito, is he even registered yet?"

"Yes, in fact I registered him when he turned ten"

To Saito this was completely mad, only a few hours ago this man who apparently was his uncle tried to kill him, and all his family members were acting as this was okay. He had enough.

He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table causing a huge thump, making all the confused looking people turn and look at the young wolf

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?, this man tried to kill me a few moments ago and your all okay with that, and mom you never ever mentioned you had a brother, why did know one think to tell me?"

Everyone was just sitting staring at him like he was crazy or something; it took his mother a few seconds to speak

"Saito, I understand that this seems very, _odd_, to you but you must understand that I and your Uncle had lost contact when we were very young, I mean I had every reason to believe he was dead, an I know you must have a lot of questions, so that is why your uncle has agreed to stay with us until further notice, but you can save your questions for the morning its late and we all are tired, go to bed and your father will come in and check on you"

"And in my defense, I was not trying to kill you. You were in my territory, but I would **not** kill an pup" said Ame with a wicked grin

In a huff I stormed out of the room

As I walked into my dark room I headed straight to my window and sat on the old desk that laid beneath it.

_I have an uncle, well maybe some good can come from this, after all I need someone to teach me how to control my sifts (changing between human to wolf, and back again), but I still don't trust him._


End file.
